


Fixed

by twentyonepilotss



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, friendfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonepilotss/pseuds/twentyonepilotss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if one day I can't do it anymore? What if my fears get so bad that I can't dispel theirs?"<br/>"It's impossible to say." Josh sounds exhausted because these questions are bigger than his being. And he takes a second to imagine what'd it be like to be inside Tyler's head and he decides it terrifies him.<br/>"But I'll be with you every step of the way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

  

       Tyler can hear the familiar roar of the crowd, but something's different this time. This time the roar flows through one ear, passes through the middle and straight out the other ear. There are no goose bumps, there are no twitches or jumps or adrenaline. He hears the roar turn to white noise as he stares off. Something passes before his eyes. The edge of his vision blurs and he sees a mixture of red, blue and white.

       "Tyler, hey bud? Ty!" Tyler's jolted from the numbness and finds himself blinking dumbly at Josh's confused face.

        "Hey you alright?" Josh says moving his ear piece around.

       "Yeah, I'm good." Tyler gets up and crosses the dressing room. "How much time until we go on?"

       "Fifteen minutes. The crowds crazy out there tonight." Josh speaks in a dreamlike manner.

       It's not like Josh expected music to work out for him. He wasn't the type to always have a plan B, but when he played in Tyler's basement he didn't think he needed one. Drums was all he knew. Music was a mantra in his head. He found a beat in everything he did, but he never expected this. He went from banging on drums with chipped sticks to surfing on a crowd of pilots.

       "Yeah they're loud." The tone in Tyler's voice strummed something within Josh.

       Tyler's always been mysterious. His mind is so jam packed with more questions than answers and Josh knows this more than anyone. He's heard Tyler’s sleepy babbling at 3 AM about life, happiness, joy, and most importantly fear.

        "You sure you're okay?"

       Sometimes Josh thinks one day Tyler's just going to lose it. Because Josh has never seen someone's thoughts wound up so tight before. There's a long silence before Tyler answers. It's expected because when Josh asks a question he doesn't just expect Tyler to answer simply. Tyler thinks. That's what he does.

       "What's the point?" Tyler's voice is far off. His back turned to Josh as he traces the ridges of the wall with his pointer finger.

       "Of what?" Josh doesn't know where this will go but that's Tyler. "Doing this. Performing. Going out there and jumping around with a bunch of strangers. What's the point of writing these songs for these people? What am I-We doing this for?" Tyler's alternated from tracing the wall to scratching the spackle off.

        Josh thinks. Cause that's what he has to do. He has to make sense to Tyler. He has to string his words together to crack through that wall Tyler has up so high. Tyler always has doubts. And Josh will always try his best to save Tyler from his own mind.

       "It's for them. Those people out there, they're here for a reason. Because they feel a connection with the music. But more specifically the things you've written Tyler. The things you've created have made this world less scary for them. You tell them to close their eyes and they do even though they've been afraid of the dark for so long. You make them terrified because you take their fears and dispel them with every lyric you write. And they love it. So they jump with you and scream with you because that's their escape. We're their escape."

        Tyler stays quiet for a while and Josh begins to think he's lost him. That the voices in his head have won. But Tyler turns around slowly and slumps against the wall.

       "What if one day I can't do it anymore? What if my fears get so bad that I can't dispel theirs?"

      "It's impossible to say." Josh sounds exhausted because these questions are bigger than his being. And he takes a second to imagine what'd it be like to be inside Tyler's head and he decides it terrifies him. "But I'll be with you every step of the way."

       Tyler shakes his head as if he's trying to shake his thoughts out of his ears. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. The usual mantra in his head sets off. He opens his eyes and looks to Josh who looks as if he's been holding his breath.

       "Okay, maybe I'm not as broken as I thought I was." He smiles which makes Josh smile in relief.

       "Almost lost you there." Josh says as they walk towards the stage.

        Tyler begins to get the usual tingle in his legs and he shakes his head and hands to let the blood skate through. He sees the crowd through the curtain and as the lights dim they go insane. The intro to Ode To Sleep begins to play and just before Tyler runs on stage he looks at Josh who's adjusting his hoodie and he thinks Josh has fixed him, at least for right now


End file.
